My New Home In Tulsa
by readfreak
Summary: What happens when Brittany moves to tulsa to live with her brother bob, finds out that he's not the heroic big brother she thought he was, and falls for johnny? this is my first fanfic,so please R&R, Thanks
1. Chapter 1

"This is nice," I said sarcastically as I looked around my new

room. It was dusty, smelly, and box-filled. I'd just moved

from my home in good ole Tennessee to Tulsa to live with

my brother Bob. I looked at the small mirror my mom had

given me when I was little, it was a little dusty from being in

the box but I could still see myself clearly. Hey, I'm not the

best looking girl in school but I'd give myself at least an eight

on a one out of ten scale, ten being best. I'm sixteen, have

long blonde hair, brown eyes, and I'm pretty skinny. "Lunch

is ready," I heard bob yell from the kitchen. I was excited

because after lunch bob said he'd take me with him and his

friends and they'd show me what they did for fun.

15 minutes later:

After lunch me and Bob went out to his blue mustang and I

hoped in the front seat thinking my brother had to be the

coolest ever I mean he had an awesome girlfriend named

cheery and all his friends really look up to him. Bob got in,

started the car and turned up that song I love. We went and

picked up his friend Randy. Bob and Randy had always been

best friends since I could remember. Alright I'll admit it that

I've always had a thing for Randy. I mean he was really cute

nice and he didn't just treat me like he's best friend's little sis

he actually treated me as if I was one of the guys. I chuckled

to myself as Randy complained about the back seat. We

drove till we got to the other side of town. There were all

kinds of run-down houses and stuff like that. I guessed this

was where the poorer kids lived. Bob had told that they were

called greasers and that I should avoid them because he said

greasers and socs. didn't get along to good because of our

differences so I didn't think anything of it and tried to avoid

them. I was about to ask what we were doing here when I

saw a boy who looked about our age walking in front of us.

He turned and looked at us and he looked like he'd seen a

ghost and started to run. Bob stepped on the gas and pulled

up right beside him. "Bob, what are you doing," I said as him

and randy got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

His smile sent chills down my back, he looked as if he were the devil

himself. They ran after the boy and knocked him to the ground. They

started punching and kicking him, I wondered why my brother

would do something like that. I mean, who could hit a boy who

looked that scared. I didn't know what to do. I was mad, I jumped

out of the car and yelled, "BOB, STOP NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL

NEVER SEE ME OR CHEERY AGIN AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, STOP,

YOUR HURTING HIM!" I couldn't help it the tears just came, I

couldn't believe that they were ignoring me! I got an idea, I jumped

into the car, put it in to reverse, and drove at them to let them know

I was serious. They jumped back and came back to the car. You

should've seen the look on bobs face, he looked P.I.S.S.E.D. He went

over to the driver's seat, grabbed my arm and threw me out. He and

Randy got into the car and left me there! I didn't even know where

there was. I walked over to the boy and he looked as if he'd been hit

by a truck. He had a scar going down the left side of his cheek, black

hair, and a bloody face. His eyes, they looked scared to death, like a

puppy that's been hit too much. "oh, you poor thing," I whispered

under my breath. "Are you Ok," I asked him. He still looked scared.

"Don't worry Bob and Randy are gone, what's your name?" I asked

him. "Jonny," he said so faintly I barely heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda's POV:

Me and Steve had just got off work and were walking home

When we saw this girl holding Jonny and he looked like

he'd been beat up pretty bad. The look in Steve's eyes told

me he thought the girl did it, but she couldn't do something

like that. I don't really blame him for blaming her though,

he's just mad. We ran over to them and Steve got Jonny,

the girl looked scared and I probably would be to if I were

her. I mean we were mad but we would never hurt a girl.

No body hits Jonny, he has enough of that at home. "What

the hell did you do to him," Steve yelled at the girl. "I

didn't do this, I mean it wasn't my fault," she yelled right

back. "Just leave us alone," Steve yelled and we started to

walk away. "She didn't do anything," Jonny said faintly, "

she actually stopped them." I looked back at the girl, she

looked lost, scared, and confused. I thought since she did

stop them I should at least offer her a ride. "Hey, do you

need a ride home," I asked her. She smiled, "sure thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany's POV:

"What's your name," I asked as we got into his truck. "Sodapop

Curtis, and yours?" he asked. "Brittany, I'm really sorry about

Jonny, I tried to stop them I really did. Is he going to be ok?" I

asked. "Yea, he's had worse, how do you know he's name anyway,

and who is them?" he asked. "Jonny told me his name and them is

my brother bob and randy. You see I just moved here from," soda

cut me off, "you mean jonny actually talked to you, I mean no

offence but he barley talks to anyone, let alone a soc girl. Oh sorry

go ahead," he smiled at me. "well as I was saying, I just moved

here from Tennessee and my brother bob USED to be my hero,

well after lunch he had promised to take me with him and randy

and they would show me what they did for fun so I blindly

followed thinking he was the coolest ever, well we drove over here

and we saw Jonny and he saw us and started running and bob and

randy got out and chased after him and started to beat the crap out

of him and I got scared and mad and yelled at them and they

ignored me so I got into the car and drove at them than slammed

the brakes not even a foot ahead of them and they got to the car

and bob grabbed me by the arm and threw me out and he was so

mad he just left me here and I didn't even know where here was

and I went over to jonny and picked him up and asked him his

name and then yall came up right after he said jonny." I said that

so fast _I_ could barley understand what _I_ even said. He just looked

at me than nodded he's head as if he understood. "I see, well thinks

for stopping them, were do you live," he asked. "1010 Oak drive,"

I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sodas POV:

We arrived at her house and I couldn't help but stare, it was huge.

"thanks for the ride, I really appreciated it," She said. "no prob,

nice meeting you." I said as she got out.

Brittany's POV:

I stood at the door for a moment knowing in a minute I would have

to confront bob, something I was not looking forward to. I couldn't

believe that my brother, my own blood, my hero, could just go

beating the crap out of people just for fun. I guess he wasn't the

person I always thought he was. I just need to suck it up and go in.

I slowly opened the front door and I saw bob sitting in the lazy-boy

chair reading the newspaper, he slowly lowered the paper just past

his eyes. Oh god, to add to my fears he was also drunk. He got up

and walked over to me and got right up in my face. "Where've you

been lil sissy," he said. He punched me in the face, I started to

Cry, "Bob, what has happened to you, you were my hero but now

your just a monster, you've made me scared of you, how dose that

make you feel?" I screamed at him. He looked like he'd seen a

ghost, he looked down at the hand he'd hit me with. I couldn't take

it anymore I ran up into my room, put my head into my pillow and

just cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's POV:

I finally fell asleep after crying for about thirty minutes, I found

myself at the place where bob and randy had beaten up jonny,

except no one was there except me and jonny, god he was cute.

But in my dream he wasn't beat up. We were just standing there

really close looking at each other and I just leaned in and kissed

him. I mean I don't know why I even dreamed that because I'd just

met him and the only thing he had said to me was his name, but he

sure is hot. I jolted up to find bob leaning over me and he looked

really concerned. "what happened to your face?" he asked. I just

stared at him to see if he was kidding. Then it occurred to me that

he was drunk and he probably forgot all about last night. "look,

I'm sorry about yesterday it's just I got a little mad and…." That

was all I could take from him, I jumped up and looked him straight

in the eye. "A LITTLE, I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED CAUSE

OF YOU. HOW WOULD YOU'VE FELT IF I WAS KILLED OR

WORSE, RAPPED AND KILLED! AND FOR MY FACE, OH

YOU DON'T REMEMBER, WELL THAN LET ME JUST TELL

YOU, YOU SLUGGED ME IN THE FACE LAST NIGHT

CAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK! I hate you." I yelled. He looked as

if he were about to cry, I don't care let him cry, I hate him. I

shoved him out of my room and slammed the door in his face. I

decided to try to have an Ok day so I got dressed, brushed my hair

and teeth, and decided to see if my new friends Chelsie and

Hillary wanted to go to the mall. They were both on the

cheerleading squad and friends with Cherry. On my first day at the

new school they had shown me around the school. Chelsie had

short blond hair that flipped out at the bottom and you never saw

her without a baseball cap on. Hillary had brown, wavy hair that

went down to her back. They were also sixteen.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany's POV:

I got out my cell phone and called Chelsie, I wondered how I

would get out of the house without having to talk to bob. "Hello," I

heard a sleepy voice say. "Hey girl, I just wanted to know if you

and Hillary wanted to go to the mall?" I asked. "Sure, give me

about one hour and I'll get Hillary and we'll pick you up in the

convertible, is that ok?" she said. She knew how much I loved that

convertible. I mean we could cut up the music and let our hair flow

in the wind. "Yea," I said excitedly "Ok, bye." She hung up.

"look I'm sorry, I know I'm not the best brother in the world but I

really love you and anything that happened last night I'm sorry

about and I was wondering if we could just move on and start over,

just forget everything. Look I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive

me? Just this once?" I heard from the door. "I guess, but as long as

you promise not to do it agin." I said. "Sure," I opened the door

and hugged him. God, I still love my brother.

After bob left and went back to his room I noticed I only had forty

five minutes left to get ready. I ran to my closet and got out my

pink t-shirt that said "holding boy-friend tryouts, tonight and every

other night." Someone said that meant I was having s.e.x. tryouts

but every one knows I'm not that type. I also grabbed my short

denim skirt and threw that on. I brushed my hair and teeth and

heard a beeping sound outside. I looked out my window and saw

chels and hill in the convertible, oh lord, chelsie's driving.

I ran out and got in, chelsie cut up the music and I just knew that

this was going to be so much fun. Girls-day out, I loved the mall. I

wonder if I'll ever see jonny agin. I sighed, probably not. I mean

I'm sure he didn't even like me anyway.

Jonny's POV:

I was sitting there thinking about that girl who had helped me that

day, I wonder if she was bobs girlfriend, but if she was why would

she help me? Did she go to our school? How old was she, I don't

know why I was even thinking about her cause I'm sure she didn't

like me anyway. Why would she?


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany's P.O.V.

After hours of shopping I think we brought the saying shop till you

drop way over the line, well we left and thought if we hurry we

might be able to catch the nine o'clock movie at the drive in. it was

some musical, I looked over at chelsie who was going at least ten

miles over the speed limit and putting on make-up. I held my

breath and tried not to scream, I mean was she trying to kill us? I

was way to young to die, I looked at Hillary who was busy doing

her hair into a ponytail. I diddn't want the girls to think I was

chicken so I decied it would be over when we got to the movie.

After about twenty minutes of this exotic torture treatment I started

to feel a little bit more gracious of my own brothers reckless

driving. Never the less, we finally got there and chelsie said, "girls,

keep a keen eye out for cute guys cause this place is usually

crawling with'em." "I thought you were goin out with Brian,"

Hillary said. "Little weenie was two-timing me," chelsie said.

"maybe we'll see your mysterious greaser lover, what was it

jooooony," Hilary said in a French like accent. Me and chelsie

laughed.

Jonny's P.O.V

Me, Pony, and dally decided to go and see if there was anything

good playing at the drive-in. when we got there we saw a

convertible with three soc girls and by the look on dally's face I

could tell he wasn't going to leave them alone. I looked a little

harder at the girls and one of them I realized was the girl that had

helped me that one night. "hey, you o.k. jonny," pony said. "yea,

see that girl, she's the one that helped me that night guys." Than I

realized something, she was a soc and she was with her soc friends,

she probably won't give even a thought about me I'm sure. "well

than, lets go meet your little friend," dally said and he started

walking over there to them. Before he got within twenty feet of

them I saw bob walk over to him from his mustang and Brittany

saw him and scooted over to let him in. that just proves it, she

don't like me, was she just playing me.

Brittany's P.O.V. 

Chelsie was on her man-hunt while me and hil were trying to

watch the movie when bob came over to us. I scooted over to let

him get in. "hello ladies," he said and I laughed. "hey bro, what's

up." I asked. Chelsie and Hillary said hi. "you don't have plans

with cherry tonight," I asked. "yea she's in the car I just thought

I'd come over and see what you three were doin." He said as I saw

cherry get out of his car and come over to us. "Hey girls, how are

ya'll doin, and whats this, no dates on a Saturday night, tisk tisk."

She said as we all giggled. Bob pushed me over to let cherry get in.

but I knew he was just playin.

Jonny's P.O.V.

Dally saw bob and his face turned mad, why did the socs get it all

so easy, I mean we have to deal with it all while they get all the

brakes. When cherry got out of bobs car dally got that smile and I

knew that he was goin to try somthin.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonny's P.O.V.

Just before dally go to the car he tripped over absolutely nothing

and fell flat on his face. The girls all looked at him and giggled

while dally stumbled to his feet and walked over to'em. "you have

five seconds to walk away from the car and crawl back to that

dumpster you came from." Bob said to dally. Dally got a surprised

look on his face, "I'm the one in the dumpster, well, by the way

you dress you must live in that traveling circus working as one of

those clowns with the squeaky noses. Am I right." Dally said.

Cherry grabbed bob's arm right as he was about to get out and

gave him a firm look. "don't bob, you know how much I hate

fights." Cherry said. "well I see who rules who in this

relationship." Dally said and bob looked like he was getting more

ticked by the second, so did cherry. Dally walked back over to us

laughing. We saw cherry and bob get out of there car and go back

over to his. Dally went to go get some popcorn and coca-colas

while me and pony watched the movie. All of the sudden we heard

cherry get out of bobs car and slammed the door in his face and he

jumped out and went after her and cherry yelled in his face, "I'm

am not getting back in that sin wagon with you, you can take your

booze and get the heck away from me cause it's so over." By that

time dally was back and watching intently. Bob grabbed cherry by

the arm and started to drag her back to his car with her fighting to

get away. We could tell bob was drunk. Dally jumped up and went

over there and punched bob in the face. Bob fell to the ground and

got back up. Me and pony stood behind dally and tried to look tuff.

Bob flicked dally off and said "you'll pay greaser, you'll see." He

got in his car and drove off. The three soc girls ran over to us.

Cherry looked at dally and smiled. "Thanks, I don't know what

would've happened if you hadn't had stopped him." Dally just

smiled. Brittany saw me and froze. "Hey jonny!" she said. I half

smiled and said hey back.

Brittany's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eye's, it was jonny the same guy I had saved.

Except now he wasn't all cut up. He did have a small bruise on his

cheek but he was still really cute. "I'm sorry about bob, hey if you

need a ride home cherry I can give you one." Chelsie offered. "I

came to see a movie and that's exactly what I'm going to do, but

thanks anyway." cherry said. "hey I'm going up to sit in the seats,

ya'll comin." She said as she looked at dally. "sure, I guess if we

have to." Dally said but he smiled. "yea we'll come to," I said.

"hey guys I'm really tired would ya'll mind if me and hill went

home early." Chelsie asked. "sure I'll watch Brittany," cherry said

and smirked at me as if I were a little kid. I stuck my tongue out at

her. "nice meeting ya'll, see ya'll later," chelsie said as they drove

off. 'hey um, cherry, you just lost our ride," I said to cherry. "we'll

walk ya'll home," dally offered. Cherry made that flirty smile,

"thanks dal." She said. We went and sat down, cherry sat by dally

and I sat by her and there was no room by dally so jonny looked at

the seat next to me. "you can sit here by me," I said. He sat down,

his other friend sat by him. "o.k. so I know your jonny but who are

you," I asked his friend. "my name's ponyboy curtis but everyone

just calls me pony, and you are." He said. "I'm Brittany, and this is

cherry and the girls that just left were our friends Hillary and

chelsie." I said. Cherry and dally were lost in a conversation of

there own, I could tell cherry was being all flirty though just by the

twirling of her hair. "so, are ya'll related?" I asked. "I don't butt

he's got two brothers," jonny said. "cool, older or younger," I

asked. "there older, sodapop curtis and darrel curtis, but we just

call them soda and darry." Pony said. "yea I met your brother,

soda, he gave me a ride home that day I met jonny. Oh and by the

way I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what in the world

was wrong with bob, I've never seen him like this. I mean you

think you know a guy you move in with him and find out he is so

not the guy you thought he was." I said. "you live with him, I

thought he was goin out with cherry," jonny asked. "he was, wait,

did you think, oh god, ewww. You thought I was his girlfriend." I

said totally grossed out and trying not to laugh. Jonny looked

down, I guess his was embarrassed. "unluckily, he's my brother." I

said kind of embarrassed. Jonny looked at me and did a half-smile.

"I just moved here from Tennessee, how old are ya'll" I asked.

"I'm sixteen and he's fourteen." Jonny said. When the movie was

over we got up and started walking home. "so, why dose bob hate

ya'll so much cause ya'll are like the sweetest guys I've ever met."

I said. Cherry looked at me like I was crazy. "well no matter how

stupid and utterly idiotic it is we are socs and there greasers. Even

though it really don't matter for noting, bob and his friends like to

belive that they are top or the chain, they think they're gods or

somin. It makes me so mad sometimes because according to the

rules a soc can't fractionize with a greaser cause some socs think

that greasers are so totally different cause they, well," she said as

dally finished her sentence. "don't have money." "well that so

totally sucks, I mean back home it didn't matter how much money

you had it just mattered how big your heart was." I said. "well,

welcome to Tulsa the most bizarre and unfair city in the world."

Cherry said with a fake cheerleader voice that made us all giggle.

"why don't you rebel against the rules if you hate'em." I said.

"well, you know I don't really know." Cherry said. "socs don't like

greasers." Dally said and cherry stopped and looked at him. "did

anything I just say go through to that pee brian of yours. Not all of

us socs are like bob and I can like anyone I want just for your

info." She said. "oh my god," cherry said as we saw bob coming I

n his mustang. He had about six socs in there with'em. "cherry, I

think that we might be in a bad situation right about now." I said.

Bob and his friends got out of the car and walk over to us. And to

my horror they were drunk. "cherry, baby, I'm sorry for wanting to

farther our relationship but that don't mean you should hang out

with the littered trash of Tulsa. And what the hell do you think

your doing being seen with my little sister." Bob said. "well bob,

like I said it is over and if you think I'm going to get back up with

you again you can just kiss my butt because I've found someone

else." She said. I think me and the guys were all confused because

they had just broken up with him earlier and she wasn't dating

dally. Was she, no, because he looked just as confused as any of

us. "and don't you dare call our friends trash again, and just

because I'm your little sister don't mean I have to be all full of

myself like you either, and I can hang with anyone I want." I said,

and I was awful proud of myself I have to admit. Bob looked like

someone had punched him in the gut. "don't you dare tell me your

dating one of these clowns are you," randy said, no prob. I was

way over him. I winked at jonny, "yea I am, why." "I thought I

taught you better, didn't I tell you to avoid poor spineless pathetic

creatures like them." bob said. "I will starting today, oh wait I live

with one." I said. I wondered how we would get out of this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany's P.O.V.

I looked at jonny and he was as white as a sheet. At the movies I

had found out he's parents abused him and he was always getting

jumped by the socs. I felt so bad for him. He looked over at me so I

gave him a worried smile. "Just get in the car now and we won't

hurt your trash. If you come easy." Bob said. "They ain't going

anywhere," dally said protectively. Cherry looked up at him.

"Dally, I hate fights, we'll just go with them." She said. "you don't

have to go, we can take'em." Dally said. "its o.k. dally," cherry

said as me and her got into the car. I looked at jonny from inside

the car wondering if, yet agin, I'd ever see him agin. The guys got

in and where as I used to feel at home with them, I now felt as if I

was just a captive, me and cherry being held against our will. Have

you ever tried fitting eight people into a five seat car, it ain't easy. I

realized something, bob was driving and he was drunk. He was

swerving as we drove off. I could swear I've never seen cherry so

scared. "Drop us off right now," I heard cherry say. "Nahh, ya'll

are going to hang out with the guys for awhile." Bob said. "Just

drop them off man," I heard one of them say, he had short bleach

blonde hair and I'd guess he was about fifteen. "Yea I guess we

can, than we'll go get they're little friends and teach them a

lesson." Bob said. "NO, if you even put one finger on jonny I will

hurt you, I swear bob," I yelled. Cherry looked worried to. He

slammed on the brakes and pushed us out and drove off agin. Great

we were still on the north side of town and in a rather dangerous

looking area and it was pretty dag-on far from home. "hiya ladies,

what's a couple of good-looking girls like ya'll doing on our side

of town, and all alone to, isn't that a little dangerous." We turned

around and there was a really scary looking eighteen year old

smiling that same smile that bob had when we met jonny. I

probably don't have to tell you but we were scared to death.

"They're with us," we heard a voice say from behind us. We

turned around once again and saw soda and Steve. Geese they

always show up at the right time. The guy turned around and

walked off. "Thanks soda," I said. "What are you doing here

again," he said smiling. I told him about our latest little happening.

"I see," said soda. I looked down the street and what you know

there was jonny, pony, and dally walking towards us. They got up

to us, "hey how'd ya'll get here," dally said. "Well, after the aliens

produced they're alien experiments they decided to beam us back

from there spaceships, they put us here. What do you think."

cherry said smiling at dally. I looked at my watch, it was one

o'clock in the morning. "Ya'll still want that ride home," dally

asked. "Sure but ya'll don't have to I don't want bob and them to

see ya'll again." Cherry said. "I ain't going home, I'm never going

to live with a monster like that again. I already made that mistake."

I said all teary-eyed. "where ya goin then," jonny said. "I don't

know, I have to go back tomorrow though but at least tomorrow

he'll be sober." I said. "so when you told bob you'd found someone else who were you talking about." Dally asked. Cherry blushed, "well, I dunno, I was just trying to get him mad, why, were you hoping it was someone who goes by the name of dally." Cherry said and got her flirty smile back. "Well, I don't know, maybe," dally said smiling back. "it might have been, I dunno," cherry said. God she was good, I wish I could be like her. "I dunno but I think I'm gonna be sick," I said laughing, jonny and pony laughed to. As we walked cherry home I wondered where I was gonna go.


	11. Chapter 11

We got to cherrys house first, "see ya'll later,

and brit, if bob gives you any of his crap you

just bring your little tale back over here and I'll

let you stay with tammy in her room." Tammy

was cherrys fourteen year sister, and I swear

you'd say she was cherry in miniature. They

had the same hair and the almost same face.

The funny thing is that they acted totally

different, tammy loved to read romance

books while cherry only read magazines.

Tammy was silly, me and her had gotten close

recently. Shes funny, and she has a country

accent, I have a little one but she says friends,

_friens._ "see ya dal, and thanks for the walk."

She said. She went in through the front door.

As me, jhonny, dally, and pony continued on to

my house I began scheming my climb up to the

window and planned It out. I'd go in, set the

alarm for ten o'clock and go to sleep. In the

morning I would wake up and call the girls. We

walked home and when we got home I walked

over to the window, and just to my advantage

there was a garden gate leading up to my

window. Yea, "well, see you guys later," I said.

"you sure you want to climb up the window,

what if you fall," jhonny asked. "I'll be fine,

don't worry," and I couldn't contain the smile

that arrived because jhonny actually cared!

And I started to climb up the window and

embark on my climbing adventure.


End file.
